monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo
Alyx Mogadex Entry "Thanks to its big ears, the Alyx has excellent hearing and balance." Appearance Alyx is a pink cat-like creature with a fluffy collar and tail. It has a pair of big, pointy ears. It also has a red/orange crystal on its forehead. Catching Rate Beginner Class Balanced Moga Attacks *Kick / Roundhouse (Physical attack) *Catapault / Feral Fire (Zodiac attack) *Zodiac Armor (Special ability; increases defense against Zodiac attacks) Locations *East Summer Road *Darkwood Vault Roarstache Appearance Roarstache looks like a small lion-like moga covered with gold hair and has a mustache. Catching Rate Common Class Tank Mogadex Entry "These handsome Mogas dedicate the majority of their time to personal grooming." Attacks Physical Attack: Headbutt / Head Slam Special Ability: Cripple (decreased enemy's max HP) Locations Titus Appearance It looks as a smaller version of Leon with wings and an orb of fire at the end of his tail, and is one of the three available starter leo mogas. Catching Rate Uncommon Class Tank Mogadex Entry "Tituses are feisty little devils, overflowing with enough white-hot energy to melt the hand that touches them." Attacks Special Ability: Blind (decreased enemy's accuracy) Locations Rude dunes and Sandsink Radiojack Appearance They are bat-like mogas, with their ears beig their biggest wings. They are rather pirate looking mogas with earings, and holding a small sword Catching Rate Uncommon Class Balanced Mogadex Entry "Radiojacks are natural born rascals. You'll usually find them scheming, stealing, or in prison." Attacks Zodiac Attack: Buffet Special Ability: Blind (decreased enemy's accuracy) Random Ability: Poison (enemy lose HP every turn) Locations *Pueblonia City Gates *Great Bazaar Umbranine Appearance Umbraines look like blue-grey wolves with gold eyes seemingly leaving a shining path behind them and a sort of clouds on their feet. Catching Rate Uncommon Class Striker Mogadex Entry "Umbranines are the manifestation of a shadowy demon that bathes in the moonlight." Attacks Special Ability: Blind (decreased enemy's accuracy) Locations *Marshamarsha Marsh *Swirly Dump *west summer road *Darkwood Vault Gryph Appearance Gryph's appearance is of a typical gryphon, with wings, head and front feet of a bird and back legs, body and tail of a lion. Catching Rate Uncommon Mogadex Entry "Everything about the legendary Gryph is majestic, including its leavings, which often contain trace specks of precious stones" Attacks *Kick (Physical attack) *roundhouse (Physical attack) *Screaming Streak (Zodiac attack) *Time Warp (Special ability; increases your chance of altering the timeline to gain an extra turn) Locations - Marshamarsha Marsh Chanho Appearance Chanho appears to be a cute tiger cub. Catching Rate Rare Class Balanced Mogadex Entry "These young and playful Moga cats have lightning-fast reflexes, which they use to pounce larger foes." Attacks Physical Attack: Punch / Uppercut Zodiac Attack: Lion claw / Maul Special Ability: Happy Feet (increased chance to dodge attacks) Locations *Electrotter Sound *Biting Coast *Fingerland Point *Cape Fang Mushi Appearance Mushi is a Red Mushroom with ears and tails like a mouse. Catching Rate Super Rare Class Balanced Mogadex Entry "Don't underestimate Mushi. His bite is bigger than his... well... everything." Attacks Physical Attack: Headbutt / Head Slam Special Ability: Shield of Thorns Locations *Reward for turning in Leo Rare Collection *Marshamarsha Marsh Messi Appearance Messi is a lion-like creature with shaggy hair. It wears an Argentinian soccer shirt with the number 10 on its back and a medal around its neck. Catching Rate Super Rare Class Striker Mogadex Entry "These shaggy-haired mogas are gifted footballers, displaying excellent paw-work and keen vision." Attacks *Punch / Uppercut (Physical attack) *String Catch / Ball of String (Zodiac attack) *Confuse (Special ability; befuddle your enemy, increasing the chance they forget to take a turn) Locations *Spiral Path *Spiral Road *Northside *Trollworthy Bridge Zeit Appearance Zeit is a Haunted-looking Glove that looks like a "skull ghost". Catching Rate Epic Class Striker Mogadex Entry "Less an animal and more sentient energy, this swirling mass has a unique talent for manipulating time." Attacks Special Ability: Regenerate (regenerates HP every turn) Locations west summer road east summer road warmwood trail summer field west summer road Leon Appearance It´s a red big lion which poses a regal stance. Catching Rate Legendary Mogadex Entry "Although Leons are regarded as kings of the jungle, most are dedicated to embracing democratic reforms." Attacks: Location west summer roAD Adventure Island level 5 Category:Zodiac Sign Category:Mog Category:Help Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Legendary